Way to perfect for me
by Kristinaexpressive
Summary: What happens when Evra encourages Darren to talk to the new Half-Vampire girl at the Cirque? Bad at summaries.. T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**First I would like to mention that I wrote this rather quickly, but I want to know what people think about the idea of this story. It will be rated T because of the future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never Own the characters of the Darren Shan saga. Though truthfully I wish I did. :D**

**Spoilers: None at the moment**

**Sorry it is so short as well. DarrenXOc.  
**

Her brown eyes were shining radiantly into mine for the second time today. I smiled at her and she shyly smiled at me back. I've never really been good when it came to girls, but I thought I should give talking to her a shot. Evra nudged my shoulder and smiled. "Just talk to her Darren,"he said as I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face. "Evra, what makes you think I want to talk to Kristina?"I asked in a dazed way. "Because dude you've been looking at her every time she was in range of you," he said then smirked, I knew he was right. It was bothering me for a while, and who knew maybe she would be less shy around me once we would get to talking. I walked over to the girl sitting alone and said Hello casually. She looked towards me and smiled, before I knew it we were telling stories about each other to one another. "Here,"I said as I gave Kristina my sweater, even though she was a half- Vampire she looked as if she had not drank blood in a while so she was weaker, therefore cold because it was rather chilly tonight. "Darren, umm.. do you like anyone here at the Cirque?"Kristina asked shying away from me a bit at the question. She also blushed slightly, how her blush was beautiful.. "Well actually I do,"I said then seen her face drop. "Oh, well I should go it is getting late,"She said as she started to get up and seemed like getting ready to start crying deeply. "Wait!"I said as I gently grabbed her arm. "Kristina, that person I like, wait no Love is you," I then smiled and pulled her towards me as she smiled. I then gently put my lips on hers, making it a sweet simple face turned a deeper red, but she seemed to be enjoying the kiss because she went in for another one. After you actually get to know who she really is she can really loosen up. She was perfect, and I was shocked that I could get somebody that perfect to like me. "You love me?"Kristina asked in a really surprised voice. "Yes, and only you,"I said as I wrapped my arms around her, I never wanted to let her go and wished that I could spend forever with her. "Darren, I love you too,"She said as she kissed me again, this time with more passion. I could never get enough of those perfect lips, I could not wait for more in the future. I grabbed her hand and led her to her tent, I then kissed her sweetly once more and headed back when she said: "Darren, would you like to do something tomorrow, like a date?" Her face was red again, oh how it made me go crazy! "I would love that, "I said as I smiled at her, "Oh, and keep that jacket it is yours now darling,"I said trying to be romantic then walked off. Being the happiest man alive.

_**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think. The more reviews the more chapters!!! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan saga!! If I did a lot of things would have been different! :D

**Ferretgirlsz Is ahmazing for being my first commenter...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Kristina's POV:

In my mind all my thoughts seemed to be scrambled and I smiled at my room mate Gertha Teeth. She smiled at me secretly knowing what just happened between me and the guy I've liked since I first came to the Cirque.. Darren Shan. We were both half-vampires so it seemed like the perfect pairing. Yet, somehow it seemed like he was way to perfect for me, the quite ugly half-vampire who randomly showed up at the Cirque for lack of better home. I'm a freak, I can sense peoples feelings and I'm a freak! I slightly frowned and sat up in my bed. You see I hated coffins they creeped me out actually. Though then a smile crept back to my face when I remembered sensing Darrens feelings after he kissed me, Love. I know truly that he loved me because I could sense it. He meant so much to me. Well I should go to sleep now, because if I let my mind wonder freely I'll probally start thinking like a pessimist again. I smiled as I laid my head down on the pillow and slowly drifted of to sleep...

Darrens POV:

How? How did this even happen? It was so fast and so wonderful that it seemed like a complete dream. I had my dream girl after all and Evra knew it when I walked in that something had happened between me and Kristina because of my huge grin on my face. " So how did it go?" Evra said as he sat up in his hammock. " Great, I have a date tomorrow," I said as my smile grew bigger. " That is awesome, you two are perfect for each other!" Evra said as he smiled. I was glad that my friend was happy for me. Me and Evra talked for a while then I decided it was time for me to finally go to bed, because the sooner I went to bed the sooner day would fall. And the sooner I would have my date with Kristina. I smiled thinking great dreams, and of how confident I was today...

Kristina's POV:

When I woke up the next morning I smiled as I quickly put on my most flattering outfit which was a beautiful flowing dress with a light shoulder sweater. I smiled at how alive I felt and looked today. Gertha was already gone to get breakfast and I thought I should head there as well. I smiled as I took a big breath and walked towards the dining area of the Cirque. My mind started racing as I got my food and headed to the spot where Darren and Evra were eating. I smiled confidently while walking towards them...

Darren's POV:

The night was long, but it was finally time I would see my lovely Kristina again. I noted that when me and Evra got there she was nowhere to be seen, my smile that I had on all morning faded. But, I was still hoping I would see her beautiful nudged me on the arm suddenly and told me to look behind me. There was Kristina, wearing the most flattering outfit I've ever seen on her. Some of the other guys were looking at her including Evra, well that is until I quickly nudged him with my elbow. Evra looked at me apologetically, and I made a face letting him know it was okay. I motioned Kristina to come over here and take a seat beside me. She nodded and greeted me hello. " Hey, you look beautiful today," I said then gently leaned over her and kissed her cheek. She blushed in return.

Kristina's POV:

Darren was so sweet, I noticed Evra checking me out and giggled in my head. I guess I was doing something right when I picked out my outfit this morning. I then sat next to Darren and blushed when he complimented me and kissed my cheek. I hated it when I did that, but from the feeling I was getting off of Darren he seemed to like it. It made me feel less shy about blushing. " Do you wanna hang out after we're done eating?" I asked Darren. He smiled lovingly at me and nodded. " That would be great, Mr. Tall told both me and Evra that there would be no need for chores today," He said then added. " It was weird he said that, but I didn't mind,". I was happy, I usually helped the performers, but they said I could take a day off as well. Again, just like Darren I didn't complain. After we were done eating I took Darren's hand in mine and smiled at him as we started walking to a spot where there would be complete privacy.

Darrens POV:

I found a spot by an old tree and sat down into the tall grass, Kristina did the same and looked deeply into my eyes. I could not help but look back into hers. They shined, and the look in her eyes was a look I've never seen before. It looked like there was no place she would rather be than here, it made me feel all warm inside knowing that she would like to stay here with me. Even though we didn't really speak to each other the look in our eyes said it all. After what seemed like forever, I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed me back and then I held her in my arms. I made invisible drawings on her back with my fingers and she snuggled closer to me. I could stay like this with her forever. And it actually seemed like that.

Kristina's POV:

Today was perfect, I knew that I've found the one. The one who I knew I could and would love forever. Even though we didn't speak, it was perfect. We shared little kisses trough the day, and just cuddled. I was in his arms, and I felt like nothing could ever harm me. I felt completely safe with Darren. I then looked up at him, this time he seemed as thought he was thinking about something. "Darren," I said. " Yes," He replied. " What are you thinking about?" I asked as I looked deep into his eyes.

Darrens POV:

"I'm thinking about ..." I said then paused thinking of a great way I could ask her to be mine. I had the necklace I was thinking of giving her.. You see last night Evra gave me this necklace to give to Kristina. He said that he found it a while ago, but never had anyone special enough to give it to. He said that Kristina was the perfect one for me and decided to give it to me.. "Kristina, would you like to be mine? Forever?" I asked with a smile as I held on to her and looked in her eyes, hoping for a sign on what she would reply. "Yes Darren, I love you," She said as she leaned up to my face and placed the most loving kiss on my lips. I then brought out the necklace and told her to close her eyes. " Okay," She said with a giggle. I then placed the necklace around her neck and told her to tell me what she thought of it." It is beautiful!" She said as she started to cry happy tears.

Kristina's POV:

I thought the day could not get any better, but it actually did. I had the best love in the world. And how he asked me was perfect. I then decided to do something that was unusual for myself being so shy.. I kissed him beautifully on the lips again after receiving my little gift from him. I then gently went in to deepen the kiss hoping Darren would accept my advancement...

.... CLIFFHANGER. Sorry the story was so long I felt the need to end it here. Hope you like it. I worked extremely hard on this chapter..

A/N: I decided to put both POV's in this story. It was romantic haha.

With love, Kristina


End file.
